The Triple Threat
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Dr. Two-Brains, Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy, and Tobey are teaming up to put a stop to Wordgirl once and for all! Words: ability and benevolent.
1. Chapter 1

Chorus: _Word-girl!_

Announcer: Psst! Listen for the words, "ability" and "benevolent".

Narrator: Just another normal day in Plumbloco...

***Scoops gets on a giant catapult and launches into the sky. He photographs Wordgirl as she flies over the city carrying The Butcher. Scoops lands on three well-placed trampolines in succession and strolls off.***

***The News paper spins into focus featuring the photo of Wordgirl that Scoops just shot, and the scene resumes with Wordgirl handing him over to the authorities.***

Narrator: And the day is saved once again thanks to Wordgirl!  
Or is it?

***Scene cuts to a shady warehouse where the silhouettes of three criminals converge under a swinging lamp.***

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, Wordgirl is always getting in the way of me getting my paws on some cheese!

Tobey: You don't have paws you have hands.

Dr. Two-Brains: It's the mouse-brain, okay?

Chuck: I know what you mean, all I want is people to recognize my awesome sandwich making - uhh, sandwich making...what's the word? I know it um...

Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains: Ability?

Tobey: It's when you can do something.

Dr. Two-Brains: Like I have the ability to chew my way out of jail.

Chuck: You can do that?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah. Of course.

Chuck: Wow.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks! Tobey what about you?

Tobey: _"I wish I could date Wordgirl."_

Dr. Two-Brains: Tobey? *Tobey still stares into space* Tobey!

Tobey: What?

Dr. Two-Brains: What bothers you about Wordgirl?

Tobey: How she's...always destroying my robots.

Chuck: I can understand that.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know what? We should try to get rid of her. But how?...I know! We can make a ray gun that'll shoot robots or something to bring her down for good!

Chuck : I don't like that idea. How will I fit in there?

Tobey: And she can dodge them with her eyes closed, Boxlietner, we all know that.

Dr. Two-Brains: Don't call me by that name! You know that I hate it!

Chuck: I got it! I'll make a giant sandwich press *Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains groan* and we can lure her into it with a giant robot that'll turn the city into goop!

Dr. Two-Brains: What good will that do?

Chuck: When she flies in, we'll crush her in the sandwich press, of course!

Tobey: And what about my robot?

Chuck: Oh yeah, sorry. Never mind.

Tobey: Whatever. ...I got it! We can make a robot that can fire super steel sandwiches so she'll fall down in defeat and do whatever we want!

Chuck: Okay, I may not be the brightest person ever, but...THAT WAS THE MOST STUPIDEST IDEA I EVER HEARD!

Dr. Two-Brains: Took the words right out of my mouth. It almost makes Chuck seem smart.

Chuck: Yeah- Hey!

Dr. Two-Brains: What? It does!

Chuck: Forget it.

Dr. Two-Brains: ...How about we surround her with mice? I was working on some hypnotic cheese but it was to make a super smart mouse army - one that will obey me.

Tobey: Okay, that was the most stupidest idea ever heard.

Chuck: I know! I mean, The Butcher could come up with a better idea and he's in jail!

Dr. Two-Brains: He is?

Tobey: Where were you this morning? He just got caught by none other than You-Know-Who.

Chuck: But we're on a good start, we can do something with the cheese.

Tobey: ...I got it! We can hypnotize Wordgirl with the cheese and make her date... uh...(embarrassed) ...uh, someone she doesn't like!

Dr. Two-Brains: Why would we do that?

Tobey: Because she doesn't like him!

Chuck and Dr. Two-Brains: Now that's the worst and stupidest idea in the whole universe!

Dr. Two-Brains: Nobody's going to just come up and take a bite of cheese. ***Chuck and Tobey looks at him expectantly.*** ..Except for me, I mean!

Tobey: Well, how can we get Wordgirl to eat hypnotic cheese?

Chuck: Why don't we just give her a cheese sandwich?

Dr. Two-Brains: Because it's not like she's gonna accept it! Come on!

Tobey: What if a robot gave her the sandwich?

Chuck: What if the robot was the sandwich?

Dr. Two-Brains: You can't make a robot out of a sandwich!

Chuck: Why not?

Dr. Two-Brains: That's just ludicrous! You need aluminum, silicone...

Chuck and Two-Brains talking over each other: "Well, I don't know! I'm just saying..." " And anyway, it would rot before..."

Tobey: A-hem! ***Smiles proudly.***

Dr. Two-Brains and Chuck: You can?

All three: Hmmmmmmm...

***A moment of pondering as the camera fades back from their silhouettes under the lamp.***

Chuck: Can you really chew through walls?

***Scoops is interviewing Violet for the art section of the Daily Rag. She is painting a portrait of Becky suspended upside down by her knees from a tree branch and holding onto Bob with her hands who's using a free foot to hold a basket of fruit.***

Todd: So, Violet. What inspired you to paint this picture?

Violet: Well I don't know really, I mean, inspiration has so many names!

Becky: Can I see the picture yet? I'm getting kinda tired.

Violet: Sure! It's all done!

Becky: ***falls down*** Whoa! ***hits the ground*** Ow… ***walks over to see it*** Wow, Violet! You have a great ability with art!

Violet: I have a what with art?

Becky: Ability. It means to be able to do something. For example, I have the ability to define words such as "ability". ***giggles***

Violet: I see.

Todd: Okay, hold the fruit again while I take a few pictures of you and Violet for the newspaper!

***In another scene Tobey, Dr. Two-Brains, and Chuck create an entire tray of sandwiches***

Two-brains: Now I'll set the ray from "Mice" to "Humans"! Here, *He offers goggles to Tobey* put these on.

Tobey: I don't need these! Safety is for babies; I'm a super villain!  
I mean, I have my glasses. Come on, goggles are soo-

Dr. Two-Brains: You want to be a blind super villain?

***Henchmen nod their heads to encourage Tobey and put on their safety goggles***

Tobey: Gimme the goggles.

***Srrrrrooom!* *The cheese is transformed***

Chuck: Now, to bring my creation to life!

***Tobey pulls a chain to lift the tray to an opening in the roof, ala Frankenstein***

***Scene cuts to a view of the city skyline as seen from a park with birds and squirrels. Out of the clear blue sky lightning strikes the skyline***

Townspeople observing the strange incident: Well, that was weird!

Narrator: Later that day, walking home from school...

Violet: I hope we do origami in art class today!

Becky: ***mumbles to herself*** And I hope Scoops needs me to help him find a story.

Violet: What was that Becky?

Becky: Oh, ummmmm...I think art is your best category?

Violet: Oh, okay!

Becky: _"__I think art's your best category?"_

Narrator: Look out!

Violet: ***screams***

***Robot foot slams onto the ground.***

Becky: Run!

***Violet and Becky run in opposite directions***

Becky: ***Hides behind a telephone pole*** Worrrd up! ***shoom!***

Wordgirl: Okay robot! Prepare to be dismantled once and for all!

*robot shuts down and crashes*

Wordgirl: O-kaaaayyyy. *flies close to it* Huh? A sandwich? *sandwich jumps into her mouth* Blech! That was *suddenly monotone* the most delicious sandwich I ever had!

CHF: Mmmmmmm? (Beckyyy?)

*The villains come pop of a near by bush*

Dr. Two-Brains: We-we actually did it!

Chuck: Yes! Yes! I can't believe it! ***Chuck's background scenery morphs into the field of stars and galaxies of the infinite universe*** I did it!

Dr. Two-Brains: ***walks into scene*** Hey! I helped!

Tobey ***also walks in***: So did I!

***Scenery suddenly morphs back to the town environment***

Chuck: Sorry. I mean, we did it! Ha ha haee!

Dr. Two-Brains: Well I got some cheese stealin' to do! Aha ha ha! ***exits to the left side***

Chuck: And my public awaits! ***exits to the right side***

Tobey: ***rubbing hands together*** And my wish is about to be fulfilled.** *excited*** Come, my beloved! I had the ability to get reservations for us at Café Crustacean!

Wordgirl: Your wish is my command. ***picks up Tobey*** Worrrd up! ***shoom***

CHF: ***Squeaks*** (What?) ***Jaw falls to ground***

Narrator: Has Wordgirl actually fallen into the hands of this Triple Threat? Will they all get what they've always wanted? How did Tobey get a resevation Café Crustacean? That place is like, expensive!

CHF: Mmmmmmmmmm! (Don't look at me!)

***Sandwiches are marching in file throughout the public streets of Plumoloco. They are leaping into the mouths of startled citizens everywhere. A city bus pulls to a stop and a group of sandwiches hop on board. The bus drives to the next stop and all the people get off with hypnotic expressions. A row of sandwiches on the scaffolding of a roller coaster at the town amusement park. The sandwiches jump off in sequence formation into the passengers mouths as the train of cars rolls by. Sandwiches cram into the revolving door of a bank, the revolving door begins to spit out hypnotized citizens. One jumps into the mouth of a criminal running from the police. When the policeman catches up, another sandwich jumps into his mouth too. Etc. etc...All the citizens become instantly hypnotized.***

Narrator: Ahhh! Sandwiches are taking over the city and hypnotizing everybody- ahhhh! ***gulp* *Monotone*** All hail Chuck the Benevolent Sandwich Making guy.

Guy: ***monotone*** What does Benevolent mean?

Wordgirl: ***back in normal, unhypnotized character against a bland blue background for this incidental scene*** Oh! Benevolent means: good, kind, and generous!

Guy: Okay.

***Chuck hoisted up on the shoulders of an adoring crowd***

Everyone: All hail, Chuck the Benevolent Sandwich Making guy! All hail, All hail! All hail, Chuck the Benevolent Sandwich Making guy!

***At a small table outside a nice-looking restaurant.***

Tobey: ...I mean, I've always felt this way about you ever since I first saw you graceful figure soaring through the sky.

Wordgirl: ***dreamily*** Chuck's sandwiches are so awesome.

Tobey: Uhhhh... did I mention I only used my robots to see your dark glossy locks flow in the breeze.

Wordgirl: ***dreamily*** I love Chuck the Benevolent Sandwich-Making guy's sandwiches.

Tobey: ***jealously*** Enough about Chuck what about me?

Wordgirl: ***dreamily*** His ability to combine delightful textures of bread with succulent fillings to create an aesthetic consumable masterpiece of exquisite beauty forever fills me with an adoration I've never known before.

Tobey: ***trying to control his anger*** So Wordgirl, I was just wondering what is your secret identity?

Wordgirl: ***sleepily*** My secret identity? My secret identity is...***sleepily*** is...***stifles a yawn*** is Be- ***splat!*** ***Wordgirl falls asleep into some mashed potatos***

Tobey: ? Ummm? Wordgirl? Are you okay? ***walks over to her*** Wordgirl... ***snoring***

* * *

***Theme Music for "May I Have A Word begins***

Beau: Hello. I'm Beau Handsome and this ***a sandwich runs onto to the scene from the left and hops into Beau's mouth* **muffled exclamation from Beau****

Crowd ***hypnotized eyes***: May I have a sandwich!

Beau: This is the best sandwich ever!

***Phil, Tommy, and Emily are all hypnotized***

***scene fades out coming back to The Triple Threat.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chuck is on a stage platform in the midst of a huge crowd demonstrating his sandwich making abilities.***

Crowd: ***chanting*** Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!

Chuck: And now, I will prepare my corned beef and bacon on toasted pumpernickel with olives and cucumber sauce!

Girl: I love you, Chuck the Benevolent Sandwich-making guy!

Chuck: Yes! Ha ha haee! Adore me my fans!

Crowd: ***chanting*** Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!

***At a cheese bank, Two-Brains and his henchmen come up to some dazed looking guards.***

Dr. Two-Brains: Excuse me kind gentlemen, but I believe you were to open the vault and give me all the cheese!

Guard: ***monotone*** Yes, Sir.

Dr. Two-Brains: Aha! Thank you so much! Come on boys! Aha ha ha ha ha!

Henchman: Okay.

***Back at the restaurant, Tobey is trying to wake Wordgirl up.***

Tobey: Wordgirl! Wake up! Hellloooo?

Wordgirl: ***Wakes up suddenly*** Prepare to be _(Tobey: Ahh!)_ ...dismantled? ***confused*** once and for- where'd he go? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Where's the robot?

Tobey: What do you mean?

Wordgirl: I was fighting a robot but then he fell down then the last thing I saw was a flying sandwich.

Tobey: ***muttering to himself*** Dr. Two-Brains has some explaining to do.

Wordgirl: What?

Tobey: Nothing!

Wordgirl: Oh, I'm pretty hungry. I guess I'll have this sandwich. ***Reaches for a hypnotizing sandwich on the table.***

Huggy: Ahhhhhh! ***falls out of the sky and onto the sandwich which he eats***

Wordgirl: Huggy! You're supposed to be on a diet!

Huggy: ***Chatters*** _(Sorry but you would have been hypnotized again!)_

Wordgirl: What do you mean I would be hypnotized? Tobey? What was I doing?

Tobey: ***still stunned*** You were supposed to be on a date with me!

Wordgirl: Ew! Really? Huggy, what all has happened since the robot?

Huggy: ***quickly explains to her***

Wordgirl: I see, so Mr. Big's behind all this?

Huggy: ***screeches*** _(No! It's Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains and Tobey!)_

Wordgirl: Okay, well not EVERYONE'S hypnotized right?

***Violet and Scoops jumps onto the table, in the middle of a martial arts battle.***

Violet: Now I will defeat you with my martial art abilities!

Todd: Your words are strong but your strength does not match!

Violet: Ditto.

Scoops: ***talks in Chinese***

Violet: ***stops looking hypnotized and instead looks puzzled for a second***...***back to hypnotism*** Well I don't care what you just said but I say we settle this in the playground to find out who's Chuck biggest fan!

Todd: Yes, I will meet you there. Sha! ***He and Violet jumps of the table and out of the screen***

Wordgirl: Wow. Okay. Now I know. But how are we going to stop the sandwiches? ***looks at Huggy and mischievously smiles***

Huggy: ***squeaks*** _(Uh-oh.)_

Wordgirl: Come on, Huggy! You're the only one with the ability to eat a thousand sandwiches! ***looks cute*** Please?

CHF: ***chatters*** _(Okay, I'll do it.)_

Wordgirl: Yes! Worrrd up! ***Shoom!***

Tobey: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! ***sobs***

***Three sandwiches run across the sidewalk from right to left. Scenery is store fronts***

***Wordgirl and CHF appear***

Wordgirl: Go Huggy! I know you can do it! I'll gather some up!

Huggy: ***gives a screeching war cry***

***three sandwiches run across the sidewalk from left to right with Huggy gobbling them up one after another***

Huggy: ***Screeches and begins gobbling up sandwiches 2 by 2***

Wordgirl: Huggy! ***Whirlwinds around some sandwiches and catches them up while Huggy jumps around and catches them in his mouth*** Great work Huggy! Let's go find some more! I wonder where Chuck is...

Chuck: Ahhh! Get away from me! Noooooooo! ***runs past Wordgirl with a HUGE crowd chasing him***

**_*Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!*_**

Wordgirl: ...Well I guess that answers that. Come on, let's go find more sandwiches! Worrrd up!

***Lands some where else*** Go Huggy!

CHF: ***Chatters***

***shows Pac Man with Huggy being Pac Man and the sandwiches being the monsters he eats ***

***camra zooms out showing CHF playing Pac Man***

Wordgirl: Huggy, shouldn't you be eating sandwiches? ***one sandwich tries to sneak off!***

Huggy: ***Chatters*** _(Oh yeah...)_ ***sees the sandwich and runs straight for it and quickly devours it***

***scene changes***

Dr. Two Brains: Aha ha ha ha! ***in a high squeaky mousish voice*** Oh, thank you so much! Now I have a statue of me - made of cheese! Aha ha ha!

Henchman: ***whispers*** Hey, Charlie. Doesn't the Doc kinda creep you out? Maybe we shouldn't stay.

Charlie: Yeah, let's go. I'm bored anyway...I wonder what Mom's doing right now.

***scene changes***

***People start falling asleep around the street***

Wordgirl: Huh. Everybody's falling asleep. Is this the way I acted?

Huggy: ***Chatters*** _(Yeah, you did!)_

Wordgirl: Well...I don't see any more sandwiches. Let's go stop Chuck the Evil sandwich Making Guy once and for all! ***shoom***

***At Chucks house in the basement***

Chuck: ***acting shaky*** Th-th-they'll never get me in here, r-r-right?

Wordgirl: ***out of shot*** Hello? Chuck? Are you in here?

Chuck: Ahhhh! Get away from me! I don't want you to be my fan!

Wordgirl: It's okay! It's me, Wordgirl! I'm not hypnotized.

Chuck: Oh, I thought you were doing something with Tobey.

Wordgirl: No way! I would never willfully do that! Who do you think I am?

Chuck: Right, uh sorry. Hey, how did you break free from the hypnosis?

Wordgirl: Why not you look for yourself?

***Chuck looks outside and sees everyone asleep***

Chuck: Well, I've learned my lesson. Being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be. I think I'd rather have the ability to be a villain than to be loved.

Wordgirl: Well that's good...I guess. But I have to ask, why did you team up with a 10 year-old boy and a mad scientist?

Chuck: Well, we were talking. Then Two-Brains said that you got in the way of him eating cheese, Tobey said you kept destroying his robots, and I said I was tired how everyone laughed at my name which you said would be best to stick with.

Wordgirl: I'm sorry, I'll go a little easier on you guys. But first I've got to send you to jail!

Chuck: What? But I said I was sorry!

Wordgirl: Sorry, but laws are laws. Now, where is Dr. Two-brains?

Chuck: In his lair I think, I dunno. I was running for my life you know!

Wordgirl: Thanks! Come on Huggy! Worrrd up! ***flies off***

***scene changes to Dr. Two-Brains's lair***

***Inside the dim warehouse that is Dr. Two-Brains' lair. The front door opens and light streams in around the silhouette of Wordgirl***

Wordgirl: Dr. Two-Brains? Hello?

***Camera pans across the shady room, filled with stacks and stacks of cheese, and our attention is drawn to a little mouse hole, the sound of squeaking being heard. Panning two feet to the left of it is a giant, man size mouse hole!***

Wordgirl ***in breathy astonishment***: Dr. Two-Brains?

***Dr. Two-Brains crawls out of the giant hole exactly like a mouse. He sits up on his haunches, peers about the warehouse, and scurries off to the right. In the excitement of having all the cheese, the mouse brain has taken over completely***

Wordgirl: Oh - my - word!

CHF: ***Chatters***

Wordgirl: I don't know, should I call the police or pest control?

CHF: ***Chatters***

Wordgirl: Oh, right. ***picks up a hunk of cheese and tempts Dr. Two-brains to come and get it which he does then the scene changes to seeing Dr. Two-brains in a straight jacket shoved into a truck with padding walls***

Guard: Come on fella, we got a nice little place for people like you.

***Dr. Two-brains laughs maniacally***

Narrator: Sandwiches are attacking the- where'd they go?

Wordgirl: I'll tell you later. Right now we need to wind up the show.

Narrator: I have an idea about that...

***paper spins into view with the headline saying "Entire Town Shares Bizzarre Dream! Psychologists Baffled" and then spins again and again.***

Becky: TJ! Would you cut that out! I want to read it!

TJ: I'm bored!

***We come into "May-I-Have-a-Word finding everyone asleep because of the sandwiches***

* * *

_Laura: OHH... the crazy things Amber and I USED to write. XD;;;_

_Amber: SO embarrassing!  
_

_Laura: I partially blame that idiot we worked with while making this... T_T But either way, I had it posted on DA and I remember people saying they liked this though now, I'm not entirely sure WHY.  
_

_Amber: Let's just face it. They were only being nice, like with PJ and Ruth. -_-;;  
_

_Laura: TOTALLY. If I EVER - through whatever bizarre circumstances as it may be - get back into WordGirl, I'm totally going to do a rewrite on this and make it a REAL story. Anyway. There it is. Reviews are fine. Bashes or not.  
_


End file.
